Here Comes The Rain
by walking primrose
Summary: Phoebe Harper is transferred to Hawaii to track down a serial killer with the help of Five-0, but what she didn't expect to see was the one person she ran away from all those years ago. Danny/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Here Comes The Rain**

Summary: Phoebe Harper was the youngest woman in her team to become a detective at New York Police Department. When she is assigned a case tracking down a serial killer, Phoebe has to transfer to Hawaii for the duration of the case. The case itself is thought to be nothing more than a quick case but it turns out to be much more heartbreaking than she ever expected as the one thing she ran away from is suddenly on her door step.

Pairing: Danny/OC

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own the masterpiece that is Hawaii Five-O nor do I own the characters that make the show so popular. I do, however, own my OC Phoebe Harper.

Authors note: I've always wanted to write a Hawaii Five-O fan fiction but each idea I've come up with have turned out to be rambling stories that didn't make sense. I came up with this idea a few weeks ago and I've finally planned out everything to the very end. It will be a Danny/OC fan fiction as there aren't many stories about him on here and just the fact that I love him as a character.

Thoughts and flashbacks are in _italics. _

Reviews and alerts are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy it! 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_One week earlier_

Detective Phoebe Harper knew from the moment she stepped foot in the abandoned warehouse, gun poised, that it was a very bad idea. Her azure blue orbs scanned the surrounding area with such ferocity that the feelings of unease and dread didnt shift from the pit of her stomach. She mentally cursed herself, as questions of her survival ricocheted around her mind like an over-excited bullet, for getting herself in this situation without a partner covering her back or back up on her heels ready to take the criminal down.

But she was that close she could smell justice, and being a stubborn red head, there was no backing down.

The message from dispatch rang through her mind once more as she tried to distinguish the location of her suspects hiding place.

_Suspect 105 found travelling towards Downtown New York in a red sports car. Suspect is thought to be armed and dangerous._

The warehouse was situated in Downtown New York. It was once a thriving fish-market but it now stood derelict with graffiti covered concrete walls, discarded clothes and empty alcohol cans scattered the dirty ground.

Phoebe's breath hitched in her throat as she rounded a corner, her gun gripped tightly in her shaking hands. Even though she had spent the last ten years of her life working at New York PD, she was never prepared when on a case as each case differed from the rest. The thrill of a case was indescribable, no doubt about it, and the adrenaline rush experienced is one to be remembered. Phoebe mentally skimmed through the criminal records of Kaiki Mai and all nerves she had felt before escaped her body with a shaky breath.

Kaiki Mai was a dangerous criminal and was the mastermind behind a gang known to Hawaii PD, New York PD and Miami PD for their unlawful crimes. Mai was known for his reputation for drug trafficking, fraud and murder, and had somewhat of a background with the law enforcement, and even though he had been inside the walls of many police departments more times than someone's local coffee shop, there was never enough evidence to charge him. It frustrated each and every cop and detective unfortunate to meet him to no end and after two years of building a strong case against Kaiki Mai, Phoebe was close to putting the crime lord behind bars once and for all. The very thought of this man off the streets was enough to make the hairs on her neck stand up.

One thing that Phoebe had been taught during her police training was to target a criminals weakness, and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Kaiki Mai's biggest weakness was his family.

Mai had been married to Akela Mai for nine years and were teenage sweethearts and had bore two children together. After a difficult pregnancy and labour, Akela and Kaiki finally became parents to twin girls Bracha and Chanah the night before Christmas. The two girls resembled their mother to such an extent that Kaiki would often find himself in awe as he watched his beloved wife and children playing on the beach without a care in the world - completely unaware of their husband and fathers reputation. To Bracha and Chanah, their father was a kind-hearted man who saved cats from trees and helped old women across the street. To Akela, her husband was a doting father who adored his children and would never hurt a fly. To the citizens of Hawaii, New York and Miami, Kaiki Mai was a ruthless murderer, fraudster and drug trafficker who had seeped into many of their nightmares on a regular basis.

Phoebe snapped her head towards the sound in the distance. She trained her ears to listen to the area in which sound had coming from and heard shuffling, heavy breathing and the tapping of shoes against the hard concrete ground.

"It's over, Kaiki," Phoebe shouted, hoping that her voice wouldn't crack with nerves. "Make it easier for yourself, and come out with your hands up. Got that?"

"Go to hell."

Sighing in frustration, Phoebe shifted in her position. She had to change tactics, and quickly.

"What would your family say? What would your wife, daughters, or mother say if they knew about what you did…what you do? How you kill people for money?"

There was silence for several moments before a voice echoed throughout the warehouse. Phoebe winced as she felt cramp in her lower calf muscle.

"Shut up."

She stood up, her head turning towards his voice off into the distance. She was getting somewhere, cracking his hard exterior once and for all.

"They love you. You love them," Phoebe started. "It only natural that you want to protect them but protecting them by killing others is not the case. It's not right."

"You don't know anything. I love them."

"If you love them then you wouldn't want to jeopardise not only your life but their life. They will love you regardless of what you do." Phoebe crept towards his voice, as slowly and as quietly as she could. With each step, she felt her body overcome with nerves. She rounded the corner to where his voice was stronger and glanced in the direction of where he was sat, fingers running through his black, longish hair.

Sirens could be heard in the background and she watched as his head snapped up to the direction of where the sirens were coming from. The sound was coming from everywhere, police vehicles surrounding the warehouse.

"You bitch!" Kaiki exclaimed. "You set this up…"

"I had no idea, Kaiki."

When silence pierced her ears for a few moments, Phoebe turned towards the direction of Kaiki Mai and found him… not there. What was left in his place was his jacket, and nothing else.

Phoebe closed her eyes and ran her hand through her auburn hair in frustration.

"Shi-"

It happened all of a sudden. Before she could grasp hold of the situation in front of her, Phoebe was tackled to the ground by a strong and powerful force. Punches and kicks beat down on her body and she felt the wind being knocked out of her as each punch came into contact with her ribs. The gun that was held tightly in her hand skidded across the hard ground and at that very moment, as she watched the gun soon become out of her reach, the hope of sending this man to jail for a very long time harm free became nothing but a mere dream that she had concocted during the months of trying to capture this fugitive.

Son of a bit-

Phoebe's head was knocked to the side as Kaiki's fist made contact with her jaw, repeatedly. Blood collected in her mouth and she felt the warm crimson liquid begin to trickle down her throat causing her to cough.

The voices of cops filled her ears and she felt the pressure on her chest become a memory as Kaiki pushed himself off of her. Phoebe heard his footsteps bounce off the ground in the distance echoing off the walls like a bullet ricocheting around the warehouse before everything faded into darkness. 

* * *

><p>Phoebe awoke a few hours later in a hospital bed of Goodwill General Hospital in New York. The evening sun poked through a gap in the blind causing Phoebe to wince in pain, a dull throb etching itself across her forehead. It wasn't long before the pain in her abdomen made an appearance and a whimper escaped her lips as she tenderly touched the bandages wrapped around her waist. She began to sit up but the pain was all too much.<p>

"Easy, now…"

A voice entered Phoebe's ears and she quickly turned her attention to the man stood in the corner of the hospital room. A small smile etched across her face as she realised who it was.

Phoebe's voice was hoarse as she sat back onto her pillow, "Fancy seeing you here."

The man came forward and took a seat on the chair situated next to the bed. His friendly smile warmed her insides, relaxing her in an instance.

"Did you find him?"

The man shook his head, regrettably.

"I was so close, John. I nearly had him. The sirens spooked him - the police sirens, god-damnit."

"Hey… they were doing their job."

"I know that and I'm grateful, really I am," Phoebe whispered. "Two years, John. Two years we've been after him now and he's gone. I'm so stupid!"

John sighed, taking her hand in his gently. "You are not stupid. It was unfortunate."

"I let my guard down, let him get the upper hand. I was trained to do this, lock criminals away. It's my job to protect people, I've let the team down."

"You've been working on this case for two years now and look at the steps you've made. You spent hours of your time researching him, finding every little thing about him from his favourite colour to his last victim. You tracked him down, found where he was hiding and you made sure that your team was safe. You only feel that you've let them down because you feel like you've wasted their time."

Phoebe found herself turning away from the older man and looking over at the window that looked out onto a park.

"You can look away from me but you know I'm right," John smiled. "Maybe it's time you had some time off. Two years is a pretty long time to be working on a case, especially when you work 18 hours a day. It's time for a vacation."

"But-"

"No buts. Phoebe, take some time off. Go travelling, write a novel - do anything that will help you relax. You need this, Phoebe."

"What about my team?" Phoebe asked, trying to hide her concern about her team mates.

"They'll have time off as well."

Phoebe felt as though she was letting her team down, and John could sense that. Nothing that he said would make her feel any better about the case nor having time off. Ever since she had started working for him, John had liked the stubbornness that came from within. It was a good attribute to have when dealing with cases, and he knew she was going to be able to do her job because she would never give up. However, times had changed and as he watched her fight her thoughts mentally, he knew that he had to put her in line and none of them was going down with a fight.

"Maybe my team can split my time off between them."

"No," John shook his head, the sun bouncing off his silvery grey hair. "Look at you. You have four broken ribs, a broken collar bone. You're in no fit state to continue your hunt on Kaiki Mai. You're going on vacation whether you like it or not."

Surprisingly, Phoebe didn't put up much of a fight and reluctantly nodded.

"Take a week," John squeezed Phoebe's hand. "Take a month. Take whatever you need off because we need you back fighting fit, got that?"

John stared at the woman in front of him closely as she nodded. The love he had for her in his heart was a protective and fatherly love that he couldn't give to his own children. After many years of trying to start a family with his beloved wife Angie, every IVF treatment they had gone through had either been unsuccessful or had unfortunately ended in miscarriage. As age and their own personal battles got the better of them, they gave up the hope of having children of their own and started focusing on their careers. When Phoebe came onto the force, John knew the second he clapped his brown eyes on the redheaded woman that she would mean something to him and having known her father right before he died he had always been somewhat protective over her even though she could handle herself.

"Promise me?"

Phoebe looked up at him with her azure eyes. "I promise." 

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

Phoebe, although very stubborn and determined, spent a week off before returning to work. As her body healed so did her mind, and after a week of sitting in her one-bed apartment in the heart of New York staring at the beige walls and trying to keep her mind occupied, she was literally biting her nails in anticipation as she counted down the hours, minutes and even seconds until she was able to walk through the doors of her department.

The second she entered the familiar setting she was called into John's office straight away. As she stared into the faces of her concerned colleagues, the feeling of uneasiness didn't seem to shift in the pit of her stomach as she made the dreaded steps into her bosses office.

Phoebe sat and listened as John spoke to her and as much as she could she tried to soak in and digest the words John was saying to her. With the occasional 'um' and 'ah' here and there to allow John the knowledge that she was in fact taking in everything he was saying, Phoebe watched the worried expression etch itself ever so slowly across her father figures face.

"Kaiki Mai was last seen in Hawaii a few days ago. I wanted to tell you beforehand but I knew you'd be on the first plane out of here and I couldn't have that. You say you're ready?" John asked, his eyes narrowing at the redhead before him.

She nodded immediately. "Of course."

"I knew you'd say that," John whispered, looking down at the drawer on his left side. He pulled at the drawer and reluctantly brought out a long rectangular envelope. Placing it on the desk in front of him, he pushed it towards Phoebe before continuing, "These are tickets to Hawaii. But you can only take them on one condition."

Phoebe eyed the plane tickets on the desk and glanced up at him. "What?"

"You're going to Hawaii alone. As your team are still on their vacation, there's no way that I'm letting you hunt this man alone which is why I've contacted Hawaii PD and they've assigned the case over to Five-O."

"Five-O? Is that a boy band?" Phoebe joked, a smile forming on her lips.

"I wish," John smirked. "They're an elite task force formed by Governor Jameson before she died. They deal with serious cases and I've spoken to Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett myself and he said that his team will be looking forward to helping you. He spoke highly of the work you've done on the case and he hopes that he and his team can be of some assistance to you."

"So, I'm being babysat?"

"It's the only way I know you're going to be safe with me not being out there with you as the kids on the street now say, 'cramping your style'."

Phoebe let out a laugh and shook her head at John.

"The flights tomorrow morning at nine a.m.." John said, watching as Phoebe picked up the envelope containing the plane ticket. He gave her the address details of the location of Five-O headquarters and the apartment she was staying at. "Be safe, Phoebe. I want you back here in one piece."

"Thank you, John. I really appreciate it."

As John watched the redhead he considered as his own daughter exit his office, he knew he should have mentioned an important piece of information that Steve McGarrett had relayed to him about the members of his team and about the last person Phoebe thought she would ever see again, let alone be working with. 

* * *

><p>Authors note: Okay, here you go! Hope you enjoy :) Tell me what you think, good or bad.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own the hilarious masterpiece that is Hawaii Five-O nor do I own the characters that make the show so popular. I do, however, own my OC Phoebe Harper.

Thoughts and flashbacks are in _italics_.

Reviews, good and bad, are very appreciated. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Phoebe rubbed her eyes tiredly as the taxi made its journey towards the apartment the she was staying at. A never ending trail of rolling green hills, the bright blue sea and palm trees passed her by and she couldn't help but have a smile on her face. Hawaii was one of the places Phoebe had always wanted to travel to but her job had never allowed her much travelling despite her passion for it. Now she was here, the excitement of being in a new environment surrounded by various cultures made goose bumps appear on her skin. The heat, however, was something that she would have to get used to.

The plane journey had been one of the most uncomfortable things she ever had to experience. As much as she hated confined spaces and the fact that she wasn't in control of her own transport made the journey even less enjoyable to say the least. When she landed, she quickly left the terminal with her luggage and made her way towards the cab waiting for her.

In the taxi, Phoebe's phone vibrated in her pocket and she quickly pulled it out. Checking through her messages she found that she had received three messages from John informing her about the possible whereabouts of Kaiki Mai. She quickly sent him a message telling him that she had landed safely in Hawaii and she would give him a call the minute she had settled.

It wasn't long before she had entered the apartment that would be her home for however long the case lasted. She quickly placed her belongings in the wardrobe and drawers available and decided that she would go check out the headquarters. It was good to build up a good rapport with those who'd be working alongside her.

The journey to the Five-O headquarters didn't take that long and she soon found herself staring up at the large modern building. Taking a deep breath, Phoebe opened the door and made her way towards the Five-O offices. She was met with a large glass door and she hesitantly opened it, nerves beginning to kick in. Although Phoebe was confident in her work, she often found it difficult to introduce herself fully and in the way others wanted her to. She was better working on her own, being her own boss, and being her own enemy.

Inside the large office space was a high-tech table that served as an advanced computer and computer monitors lined the dark wall farthest from the entrance doors. Looking around the surrounding area, Phoebe observed a pretty blonde woman talking to an equally pretty Hawaiian woman with a police folder full with information.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe said.

Both women glanced up at the sound of a newcomer and the blonde woman placed the file down onto the table.

The Hawaiian woman stood forward and Phoebe took in the gun strapped to her waist. "What can we do you for?"

"I'm looking for, um, a Steve McGarrett. Do you know where he might be?" Phoebe asked, taking her eyes off the gun to look the woman in the eye.

The Hawaiian woman turned to look at the blonde woman. Phoebe watched as the blonde woman turned her attention towards her, eyebrows raised. Phoebe knew that look.

"Is it important?" It was blonde woman's turn to ask.

"You could say that."

"He'll be back any minute now. He just had to pop out." The Hawaiian woman smiled, "I'm Kono and this is Lori."

The woman named Lori looked at Phoebe closely with a narrowed gaze. She ran her hands through her hair.

"I'm Phoebe. It's, um, nice to meet you."

Kono led Phoebe over towards the small waiting area consisting of three metal chairs located after what Kono told her was Steve's office. Kono quickly excused herself as Lori called out her name from the opposite side of the office.

It seemed apparent that Steve hadn't informed his team that she would be arriving today or at all and it quickly made sense at how reserved the two women were. Phoebe had always preferred the company of men after being brought up by her father and around her two older brothers. After her mother died when she was three, Phoebe's father Mike never remarried and Phoebe couldn't remember if her father ever dated other women besides her mother so she never had a female figure in her life.

The sound of male voices entered her ears and Phoebe watched as Kono and Lori looked towards the stairs that the voices were coming from, glanced at each other and rolled their eyes in an amused way.

"Danno, I don't know why you're stressing over something as irrelevant as this. I drive your car because I like it, and because you let me. I don't see you complaining or fighting me for the keys to _your_car." A husky voice echoed throughout the quiet office. Phoebe looked over at the direction of where the voices were coming from.

"Well, _Steven_, I think it's time you gave me my keys back."

The first man laughed as he entered the office. "Nice try, Danno."

"No, Steven, I'm being serious," The second man named 'Danno' seemed adamant for the retrieval of his beloved car keys.

As the two men exchanged words with the amused faces of their team in the background, Phoebe had remained silent and staring at the ground. She felt sick and dizzy as his voice bounced off her mind harshly.

It couldn't be him. No way. Why would he be in Hawaii of all places?

Phoebe crashed back down to reality and all she could hear was the uncomfortable silence. She dared to look up and found that the entire group was glancing from a blonde haired guy to her. Suddenly all eyes were on her and she found herself glancing towards the short man.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she took in his appearance. He hadn't changed a bit since she had last seen him, except for the fact that he had become a lot more rugged from the young fresh-faced boy she had fallen in love with. A sad smile etched across her face as she stared into his eyes. Their eyes met for a split second before he averted his gaze and left without ushering a single word to anyone.

Phoebe, suddenly dizzy, slowly sat back down in the chair and rested her elbows against her thighs, her head in her hands almost in defeat. "Oh God…"

* * *

><p>Chin Kelly and Lori Weston had been ordered by a very confused Steve McGarrett to go in search for Danny as he spoke to Phoebe. The entire team were at a loss as to why Danny had left suddenly but they couldn't seem to ignore the expression on his face when he had seen the woman sat on the metal chair avoiding his gaze.<p>

Steve McGarrett called her into his office and he watched as she gave him the same bewildered look she had given his colleague. He shut the door behind her and glanced towards Kono who was staring at the woman from next to the large computer device.

Steve showed her to a seat as he walked towards his office chair. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment, observing her as she did her best to avoid eye contact with him. Her auburn hair was tied back into a loose bun and her full fringe accentuated her high cheekbones and azure eyes. She wore glasses, a thick black frame with medium sized squared lenses. From what he could tell she was short, much shorter than himself and even shorter than Danny.

He narrowed his gaze at her and leant forward so that his elbows were resting against the hard glass surface of his expensive desk. "So…"

At the sound of his voice, Phoebe glanced up at the man in front of her. "So?"

"You must be Phoebe?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yep."

Steve nodded and sat back in his chair, his gaze never once faltering from the woman. "John told me a lot about you. He told me that you've done exceptional work on a recent case. I'm sorry to hear that you'd been injured along the way."

Phoebe snorted. "Honestly, Commander McGarret-"

"Call me Steve."

"_Steve,_" Phoebe continued. "I'm not being rude and I don't want this to come across as rude, but you and I both know that you don't really want to have this conversation with me… you want to know why _Danno_as you called him walked off. Am I correct?"

Steve watched as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. He lifted his hands in the air in mock surrender. "You got me."

"I knew it," Phoebe smiled and nodded thoughtfully. "I guess you want to know, huh?"

Steve nodded, defiantly. Phoebe bit her lip anxiously.

"No going back?"

Steve shook his head, and Phoebe sat back into the chair. As she opened her mouth to speak and tell the man she had only just met the story of her mysterious relationship with Danny, she heard a door open in the distance and with a deep breath, she hesitantly turned around until her gaze met his.

* * *

><p>Outside, Chin and Lori entered the office slowly with Danny behind them. He did everything in his power to prevent himself from glancing up towards the office in which she sat with Steve, but not one to follow orders especially his own, temptation seemed to get the better of him and he stared into the glass office. Her back was turned from him and his walking came to a halt.<p>

Even with her facing the other way, Danny couldn't help but stare at the fiery redness of her hair. The same hair that he had loved - and had fallen in love with - and one that he thought he would never see again.

Danny didn't even glance away when she turned around, obviously sensing someone staring a hole into her soul. Their eyes met for the second time that day and he took in her features. She had grown up, that much was evident. The azure whirlpools that he had spent many hours staring into bore untold stories and had seen many things no one could imagine. After years of not seeing her, he could still tell when something scared her and he couldn't be certain if it was the fact that they were just yards away in the same country or the fact that she had seen things unimaginable that stayed with her through the years.

A sad smile etched itself across her lips before she turned back towards Steve who was currently staring at Danny. He watched as Steve narrowed his eyes at the reaction on Phoebe's face, before glancing back towards his colleague with a questioning look on his features. Danny glanced down to the floor and walked the short distance towards the three people who had quickly become his friends.

"I feel like a child in the principals officem," Phoebe spoke.

Steve smirked, with narrowed eyes focusing on the redhead sat in front of him. He noticed the tears in her eyes as she avoided his gaze. Steve knew she was trying to look anywhere other than him until her emotions were locked away again and he could understand why. Phoebe wasn't the type to show her emotions often keeping them away under strict supervision until the time was right, maybe behind the locked door of her apartment, where she could just release the tears without anyone seeing her - without anyone seeing her vulnerable.

"Danny says the same thing," Steve sighed, silently cursing himself for not thinking before he spoke. "I'm sorry."

Phoebe dismissed it with a raised hand and it was then that she glanced up at him, no sign of emotion etched deeply onto her features that had been there just moments before.

He felt himself staring at her as she spoke.

"I've made mistakes," she began. "Just like I'm sure you and everyone else has. I was an idiot…and if I could go back and change everything then I would. I've lived fourteen years without seeing him. Fourteen years trying to move on, and I come here and he's here… of all places," she sighed. "He hates Hawaii or anywhere hot."

Steve snorted with amusement, "Yep, he does… he likes to call this place a 'pineapple infested hell hole'."

Phoebe smiled at the thought of Danny despising the place he was currently living in. "Does it ever make you wonder why he moved here?"

Steve shrugged, relaxing in his chair. "He moved here when his ex-wife remarried and he wanted to be near his daughter."

All colour drained from Phoebe's face as she tried to understand what Steve had just informed her about Danny. She didn't know why she was so surprised at the sudden knowledge that Danny had married another woman and had a daughter with her but there was no denying the fact that she was. Pulling herself together for the third time that day, Phoebe pushed all thoughts of Danny and his daughter from her mind.

Steve noticed the forced smile upon her lips and changed the subject. "So, the case?"

Phoebe cleared and nodded, thankful that she had at least now a distraction to keep her mind pre-occupied, something to keep her sane.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Wow! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews I've received, as well as those who have put this on alert. It means so much to me. I'm also very happy that nearly all of you are interested in Phoebe!<p>

**Lidil:**Not long now! :)

**Ulala00: **I'm so glad this has caught your attention! I'm surprised there aren't more Danny stories on here so I'm happy that you're intrigued by this :)

**5idiot9and602: **Thank you so much!

**1Luna8Moon: **Wow, thank you! Hope you enjoy chapter two.

**SoLongNotGoodnight: **Cool name! Thank you! So do I. I feel that Danny deserves to have some of the limelight when it comes to stories. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own the hilarious masterpiece that is Hawaii Five-O nor do I own the characters that make the show so popular. I do, however, own my OC Phoebe Harper.

Thoughts and flashbacks are in _italics_.

Reviews, good and bad, are very appreciated. Hope you enjoy it!

Authors note: I've been trying to find out how old Danny is and as much as I've tried I cannot find anything about his age. I'm assuming he's in his mid-thirties and I'm going to make him around 33 years old in this. If you have any idea as to how old he is, please let me know as I'll be very thankful! 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Danny Williams sighed as he flopped down in Steve McGarrett's office chair. It had been over two hours since Phoebe had departed HQ and even though her physical body was no longer in sight or yards away from him, he could still sense her. He was not sure if it was just his paranoia kicking in, making itself known, or the fact that she was going to be part of the team for as long as her case needed them. All thanks to Steve.

Speaking of Steve, Danny watched as the Commander made his way towards his office with a glass of water in his hands. Their eyes met and Steve smirked, averting his gaze almost immediately.

"What can I do you for, Danno?"

"Well, _Steve_, I'd like an explanation as to why _she_ is working with us."

"By _she,_ do you mean Phoebe?"

Danny sighed, his eyes narrowing at his colleague and friend. He was not sure why Steve was enjoying this so much, it was not like he knew the real reason or anything.

"You know what? I can't talk to you when you're acting like this, Steven." Danny sighed, running a frustrated hand through his blonde hair.

Steve coughed, and sat back in his chair. "OK…I'm sorry if I caused any offence, it's just… well, you know."

Danny raised his eyebrow, "No, I don't know."

Danny watched as Steve took a deep breath, averting his gaze as he thought of the words he was going to say. It had been over a year now since he walked through the doors of Five-0 HQ and was met with a tall, dark and - even he had to admit it - handsome man in the shape of Commander Steve McGarrett. It had been an adventurous year with many highs and lows that not even in his years as an ex-New Jersey cop he had seen nor experienced. Ever since he met Steve he had been shot - _shot _- at a shocking twenty seven times and five of those happened on his very first day working with the aggressive Steve McGarrett.

He enjoyed working with Steve even though he hated to admit it. Steve could get on his nerves, frustrate him even, but at the end of the day, Steve was there for him and had been there for him through thick and thin with everything regarding his divorce from Rachel. He had spent countless evenings with Danny when he did not have to be, making Danny forget every little detail about the situation he was now facing. Steve had slowly become a good friend of his and probably one of the people who seemed to understand him, much to his dismay.

"She didn't tell me anything," Steve started. "I wanted her to but she didn't. She wanted to respect you and that meant respecting your feelings. I know that this is probably the last thing you thought would happen to you, Danno, but I just want you to know that I'll be here for when you want to talk…if you want to talk."

Although Steve's comment was sincere, Danny could not help but feel exposed. Steve knew -it was clear as day - that Phoebe's presence had caused a stir within his partner in which would only be a matter of time before he was told or given a little insight to how Danny and Phoebe knew each other.

"Well…isn't that great?" Danny laughed, sarcastically.

Steve burrowed his eyebrows at his colleague, "What's great?"

"She wants to 'respect my feelings'? After everything she did…that's just great."

"Danno-" Steve started but was cut off by Danny as he stood from his seat.

"I don't want to listen, Steve. I've had enough of today and I'd like to forget it…so if you don't mind, I'm going to go home and have a few drinks…and just forget everything."

Before Steve could grasp onto the situation, Danny walked out of the office and exited the building. It was not like Danny to resort to drinking as he only saw it as a celebratory thing but it did not seem to surprise Steve that he had wanted something to calm the nerves he may have been feeling.

Steve sighed as he sat back in his chair. The muscles in his neck were tense and he moved his head from side to side in hope that it would relieve some of the tension. The office was silent, apart from the hushed conversation between the two remaining women who were currently going over everything Phoebe had told them about Kaiki Mai.

He reached for the phone, taking a sip of the cold water he had brought in, and dialled the number he knew he would be contacting regularly.

* * *

><p>Phoebe stretched, feeling the muscles in her back stretch and the bones crack. The large table situated in her apartment was covered in case files, documents and photographs of Kaiki Mai and his whereabouts. Although it had just been over a week since Phoebe's last encounter with Mai, but everything seemed so fresh and that was what she enjoyed about this case. She was passionate about seeing this man imprisoned, hopefully for a long time. Of course she felt guilty at the thought of taking a man away from his wife and children but she needed to ensure that the victims of Kaiki Mai as well as their families were able to get the justice they deserved.<p>

She lifted an image of Kaiki Mai, analysing every inch of the photograph. It was from a security camera in the car park of a real estate establishment an hour before Phoebe had gotten the call informing her of his close whereabouts. The events of the last week felt like a blur now, and could not help but curse herself.

Phoebe had let him slip through her fingers.

The photograph was placed back upon the table and Phoebe brought her hands up to her head, rubbing at her tired face. She winced as she pressed against the tender bruises that adorned her face. Catching her reflection in the large bay window of her apartment, she stared at her face and at that moment was thankful that make-up had been invented.

Phoebe was not, and had never been, a self-conscious person but ever since she had seen the damage caused to her face in the hospital bed, being aware of her features had become an important and almost overwhelming problem. John, as much as he could, tried to reassure Phoebe but nothing he could do or say could allow Phoebe to feel comfortable or comfortable in her own skin.

A knock on the door echoed throughout the apartment and Phoebe snapped out of her thoughts. Grabbing her gun off the table, she carefully made her way towards the door adrenaline rushing through her veins. She cocked her gun towards the door, and narrowed her eyes. No-one knew she was here except for John. John would have told her if he was visiting but he had told her he was busy in New York and would be for the next few weeks.

Phoebe cleared her throat quietly before speaking, "Who's there?"

When Phoebe was met with silence, she cast her gaze towards the window. If anyone was to break in or if it was someone who was working with Kaiki Mai wanting to show Phoebe who was boss, she was prepared. She knew how people worked, but nothing could be predicted. It was possible for Kaiki Mai to find out where she was currently living, if he even knew she was in the same country as him. He was powerful and even if he had a sliver of a thought or if he had an idea about something he would do everything in his power to see it through. Just like Phoebe.

"Just open the door."

Phoebe stopped at that moment. The gun hesitantly withdrew from the door and she automatically placed the gun back into the holster attached to her hip. The voice ripped through her like a thousand knives and her breath hitched in her throat.

Clumsily she unlocked the door and opened it ajar, enough for him to understand that he had entrance to her apartment. She moved away from the door, trying to regain control on her breathing and thoughts. Phoebe heard him enter the apartment, closing the door behind him and standing just a few feet behind her.

"Look at me."

His voice filled her ears and she closed her eyes. The voice was much deeper than she remembered, much more mature. There was a hint of grief in his voice that spoke at a volume that was almost unbearable. He hid it well, but to her he did not seem to bother covering it up, masking his feelings about her that she probably expected. It was clear on his face that he did not want to be here and she had to question his intentions.

Phoebe slowly turned towards him, her gaze remaining on the wooden floor.

"Why are you here?" he said.

It was at that moment that their eyes met. Phoebe searched Danny's eyes for a moment, and found him to be staring back at her blankly. She could not seem to shift the feeling that he was staring right through her, almost afraid to look into her eyes fully.

"I, uh, have a case as you know." Phoebe whispered, her voice breaking.

Danny shook his head, "I don't mean that. Why are you _here_?"

Phoebe, not one to shy away from controversy, remained silent. She took in his features and noticed his eyes were glazed over, his face relaxed and how his body was heavy. He was slurring, and she could tell he was trying to hide the fact that he had been drinking for the last part of three hours in a bar he could not remember the name of with women throwing seductively flirting with him.

"You've been drinking."

It was a statement rather than a question and Danny brought his hand up to his neck and rubbed it slowly before shrugging in response.

"And you care, now?" Danny let out a sarcastic laugh. He watched Phoebe take a deep breath and folded her arms in front of her protectively. She was biting her lip, just like she used to when she did not know what to do with a situation.

"You should go home, Danny."

Danny shook his head, "I think _you_ should go home. Why don't you leave? I mean, you're good at that!"

Hurt etched across her face and Danny immediately regretted his words. No, he was not sorry. She hurt him, and had done ever since she left so surely it was his time to stand up for himself when he needed to and tell her everything he thought about her.

"No, you're right. I should leave. I should just leave here and never look back, right? That would make everything easier," Phoebe sighed when Danny nodded his head. "Danny, I know that I'm the last person you wanted to see. I get that. I never thought I'd see you again. It's not only hard for you, it's hard for me, too."

"Hard for you?" Danny raised his voice, "Oh, don't make me laugh."

Phoebe shook her head, "I really do think you should go home."

"Well, I don't." Danny said. "I'm not done, yet."

Phoebe sat down on the back of the couch, her arms still folded. "How did you know where I was staying?"

"I have my ways."

Phoebe nodded.

"You know, we had it good. Didn't we?" Danny's voice, although it was strong, cracked a little as he took in Phoebe's appearance. She had changed over the years. Her hair was longer and darker than he remembered, and her face was fuller.

Phoebe watched him for a moment, saw the desperation flash across his eyes. "You know we did." 

* * *

><p>Steve groggily opened his eyes as the ringing of a phone nearby captured his attention, bringing him from his deep sleep. The room was filled with darkness and Steve sleepily grabbed for his mobile phone. He flipped it open, lifting it to his ear.<p>

"H-hello?"

"_Steve?_" Phoebe's voice filled his ears and he slowly sat up in bed.

"What's up?" Steve asked. "Are you OK?"

There was a sigh over the phone.

"_I have a problem._"

"I'm all ears." Steve told her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glanced at the clock situated on his bedside table. 03:21A.M. it read.

"_Danny came over last night, absolutely drunk. He wanted to tell me a few things, set a few things straight._"

"Oh…" Steve sighed.

"_He's passed out on my couch, and I highly doubt that when he wakes up in a few hours that he'll be happy to find himself in my apartment, let alone near me._"

"You want me to come and get him? I can take him back to his apartment."

"_I can do that. It's just…it's a little hard to take someone home when I don't even know where they live._"

"It's fine. I don't mind getting him. I'll be there in a few."

"_Thanks, Steve._"

Steve hung up and threw his phone on the bed. He quickly dressed, grabbed his keys and phone and made his way towards his car.

Danny Williams was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thank you for the lovely comments! I'm sorry I haven't updated this for a while, I've just been busy with assignments and I've just finished editing this. Tell me what you think!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own the hilarious masterpiece that is Hawaii Five-O nor do I own the characters that make the show so popular. I do, however, own my OC Phoebe Harper.

Thoughts and flashbacks are in _italics_.

Reviews, good and bad, are very appreciated. Hope you enjoy it! 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Phoebe found herself sat on the chair she had been sitting on a few hours before when she was working on the case. She was staring at the sleeping man seeking refuge on her couch and could not seem to tear her eyes away from him. Biting the skin around her thumb, Phoebe crossed her legs and rested against the hard wooden back of the mahogany dining chair.

Danny's hair was ruffled, and did not resemble his usual slicked back style. As he slept, his face would bore a frown every so often and Phoebe did not know if he was replaying the same conversation they had had or if an unusual drunken dream was taking over his mind.

The conversation they had seemed to replay itself, and everything they had said echoed clearly throughout her tired mind. Danny had been angry, and she could not blame him. Hell, nobody could. He had gone to hell and back and he was still standing, healing from the blows that his life had given him. As she watched him sleeping off his drunken state, she wanted nothing more but for him to forget it. He had said things that he had never said before, and she had said things that she wished she hadn't.

She was guilty. Danny knew that, and Phoebe knew that. Yet, nothing she could do could resolve the pent up emotions that over the years had snowballed so much that they were almost unrecognisable and not distinguishable.

Phoebe did not know what to do. She wanted to sort everything out, resolve the issues Danny and herself shared but she knew that it would not just be an easy fix. It would take time, and Phoebe was not a patient person.

Phoebe ran a hand through his hair just as a knock sounded in the room. She stood from her seat, pulled the gun from the holster and walked towards the door. Turning the handle and pulling the door open, Steve's figure came into view and she immediately placed her gun back into its place.

Steve watched as she slipped the gun back into its leather holster with a small smirk on his face, "No matter how long we've been in this job for we can't help but be cautious about danger, can we?"

Phoebe shook her head, "It's gotten to the point where it's a never ending job."

"That's the thrill of it," Steve stated. "Where is he?"

Steve followed Phoebe's outstretched arm and pointed finger and found him sprawled out across the couch.

"I'm sorry," Steve sighed. "He never usually drinks and this is so out of character for him."

Phoebe shrugged, "I don't mind. It was something he had to do and I know he has a good friend to be there for him."

Steve nodded, his eyes remaining on the sleeping figure of Danny. It made Steve wonder how he had found out where she lived and how he had gotten here in such a drunken state. He turned to look at the redhead, and took in the sad expression on her features.

"Did he ever, you know, mention me?" Phoebe asked.

When Steve shook his head, Phoebe bit her lip and nodded. Deep down it did not surprise her that he had never mentioned Phoebe before and why should he? She broke his heart, tore everything he had become and had known into unrecognisable pieces and scattered them on the ground like discarded rubbish.

Steve advanced towards Danny, pulling him as carefully and gently as he could, so that Danny's heavy body rested against his own solid form.

Phoebe watched as Danny left with Steve and felt hot tears fill her eyes as Steve pulled out of the driveway. It was not often that Phoebe would show her emotions, even alone, but she could not seem to control the quiver of her lip or stop the tears from splashing onto the ground around her feet. Taking a deep breath, Phoebe pulled the door shut closing it on the world and on her emotions, too.

* * *

><p>Lori Weston pulled up in the parking lot of the headquarters of Five-0 and felt the sun on her back as she exited the vehicle. She quickly decided that she needed a new vehicle, one that was not as dated as the one she was currently having to drive around in. It had been six months since she had started working with the Five-0 team and she still hadn't been able to find the time to go shoe shopping, let alone vehicle shopping.<p>

She moved to the back of her car and pulled out the case file Phoebe had given her about Kaiki Mai as well as her bag.

Lori had spent the majority of the previous night going over everything Phoebe had collected over the past few months and years, trying to create an image of the suspect. She was experienced in behaviour, body language and the thoughts of a suspect and everything about Kaiki Mai made her uncomfortable.

The early morning sun was high up in the sky and even though it was a little after eight, the Hawaiian heat was already boring down on its inhabitants. People and children were making their way to work and school, ready for a busy and hopefully satisfying day.

As she made her way towards the Five-0 building, her thoughts went back to Phoebe. Lori could not help but like her. She seemed very professional and determined in how she portrayed herself and how she dealt with the case. She would prove to be a brilliant asset to the growing team and would definitely come in handy with her detective skills and experience.

There was no denying the fact that Danny and Phoebe somehow knew each other. It was clear to everyone that Phoebe's appearance seemed to ruffle the feathers of the outspoken member of the team and they all felt that the redhead's first meeting with the group hadn't gone as smoothly as they would have liked. They had seen the grimace looks upon Danny's features during the afternoon and the tension among the group could be cut with a knife.

The team had to endure Danny's reaction about Phoebe's surprise visit and they were able to handle his actions, and Lori hoped that Phoebe was the type of person who handled things like this a lot better than Danny.

Lori turned her attention towards the ground, the sun above her too strong for her to feel comfortable or see properly. It was only a few seconds before she was met with a brick wall. Glancing up slowly, after feeling a shadow cast itself over her, Lori was met with the face of a tall, masculine and muscley man. He was handsome, and he had a smile etched across his features.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, picking up her bag from the ground after it had slipped from her hands.

"Don't worry about it," Lori breathed, watching as he started to walk away. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Lori watched as he walked away, occasionally turning back towards her. She turned her attention to the building in front of her and she could see the team milling around and getting ready for the day ahead in the large floor-to-ceiling windows. As she walked up the steps leading to the entrance, she knew that it wasn't just herself but the rest of the team were thinking the exact same thing. They just hoped that Danny and Phoebe did not end up killing each other.

* * *

><p>As everyone entered the meeting room of headquarters, they noticed that Phoebe had arrived earlier than expected and had filled the large clear board full of photographs of Kaiki Mai and relevant information about him was etched across the board in white marker. They all took their seats, around the large table that was facing the board and waited for Phoebe to begin. They watched as she moved around the room, not once taking their eyes away from the bruises that adorned her face like paint upon a canvas.<p>

Phoebe handed out the recent photographs John had sent her through e-mail to the people who would now be her team for the duration of the case. They were snapshots of Mai taken in parking lots, during meetings or talking with people who were most likely his entourage.

"Kaiki Mai is what my team and I like to call an invincible suspect," Phoebe began. "For the past few months we've been able to track him down to the exact location he was at. We were able to be at the locations he had been in just five minutes after he departed from them. We are so close to putting him behind bars.

A few weeks ago, I got a call from the dispatch telling me and my team that he was seen driving away from the scene of a crime. A woman in her late thirties had been shot and killed by Kaiki Mai for not paying her drug money. This is a man who is callous, violent and will pretty much to do anything to protect himself, his entourage and his family."

The door to HQ clasped shut causing the whole team to spin around just in time to see Danny Williams stroll in, his hand scratching the back of his head. As he sat down in the chair in the middle of Lori and Steve, he rested his head against his hand almost as if the lights in the building were enough to blind him.

Phoebe watched him for a moment, taking in his rugged and hung over features. A few seconds seemed to pass by rather slowly and Phoebe coughed, trying to regain as much control of the situation as possible. Taking a deep breath that was not noticeable to the group, Phoebe took out a printed photograph of her suspect and walked towards Danny.

Danny could sense that someone was making their way towards him but he did not seem to be able to gather the energy to look at who it was. He opened his eyes just as an image of a man was placed in front of him on the table.

The scent seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks and he found himself inhaling the soft aroma that he remembered. It had been the one that he had bought her on their first anniversary. He could remember her telling him how much she had loved the perfume, and not being able to find it. It had taken him weeks to find the exact one and on her birthday, her sixteenth birthday, he had given it to her. She had told him it was and would always be the best present anyone had given her. As quickly as it had come, her presence had left. The aroma, although subtle upon her skin, still lingered in the air around him.

"Mai will not hesitate at all to be violent towards anyone. He was violent towards me and he'll be violent towards you."

It was then that Danny glanced up at her. Although the bruises were slowly healing, they still marked her skin. He burrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes at her and almost hit himself for not realising that the woman he had loved was stood in front of him with bruises upon her face from the hands of Kaiki Mai. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, like someone had just given him a blow to the stomach. The thought of someone to hurt a woman, let alone Phoebe, was a coward and someone who needed to be stopped.

"My job role is to protect all of you from the hands of Mai. He will not give up once he knows he can break you." Phoebe stated.

"He did that to you?" Danny's voice filled her senses and she found him looking at her intently, his eyes narrowed. When Phoebe nodded, Danny heard himself curse. He seethed, fidgeting in his seat.

"I luckily escaped with my life. He was angry and if my team hadn't arrived at that moment, I wouldn't be here today. He needs to be stopped and from what John has told me about this team, you are the people who will help me bring this man to justice."

* * *

><p>Kaiki Mai listened closely as Phoebe Harper spoke about him to her new team. He listened as they asked questions about him and about what he had done to her, like he was the bad man from a fairytale. He turned his attention towards the door of the van as it opened, revealing a tall and masculine man. He nodded in acknowledgement as the man took a seat on the chair situated adjacent to Mai.<p>

A large sound system took over the majority of the van, allowing the inhabitants of the vehicle to listen in on the conversation the detective was having with the squad.

"You were successful, Brett. Well done." Kaiki Mai announced, turning towards Brett who sat with his elbows resting on his thighs as he leaned forward. "You've done a good job. You've been spared this time."

"Thank, Mai."

"This time," Mai spoke. "I want you to get close to that pretty blonde, we'll use her to get the better of Agent Harper. Do what you do best around her."

Kaiki Mai turned towards the speaker, a sadistic smile etched across his face. It was only a matter of time before Agent Harper was going to be the one fearing her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own the hilarious masterpiece that is Hawaii Five-O nor do I own the characters that make the show so popular. I do, however, own my OC Phoebe Harper.

Thoughts and flashbacks are in _italics_.

Reviews, good and bad, are very appreciated. Hope you enjoy it! 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Joe White stared out at the ocean from the balcony of his beach apartment. His arms rested against the white wooden railing, and his hands were intertwined in front of him. The waves of the cobalt blue ocean crashed against the pale, white rocks of the island. Boats were sailing in the distance, bobbing up and down in the sea. People were already on the beach, enjoying the rays of sunshine that was beaming down on the island; children were laughing as they made sandcastles with their parents; dogs barked at their owners. A small smile etched across his face.

He missed home. He always missed home when he was away on a case. He often missed his wife, Lauren, and son, Brandon, every time he had to leave them. In his line of work assignments required him to spend many days, weeks and even months away from home and his family knew and accepted that. Joe would often blame himself for being away from his family, not watching nor guiding his son as he became his own person. He had missed out on so many major milestones of his son's life that he regretted every time he woke and looked at his son.

Joe made it up to Brandon and Lauren as much as he could, when he could. It was hard for him when his marriage to his childhood sweetheart broke down and Lauren and himself decided to go their separate ways. Although the love was still there between them, their marriage mostly consisted of loneliness and they both found that it was much easier to be apart than to be in each other's company.

The marriage breakdown was easier on Brandon. He was away at college studying Psychology and was able to have the comfort of distractions to engross him from the trials and tribulations at home. Joe felt like it was his fault that his son had to grow up without the shadow of a father steering him down the right path, checking the wardrobe for monsters at night when he could not sleep, nor being able to teach his son the rules of soccer.

A ringing of a phone in the distance brought his attention back to the apartment he was currently inhabiting and he crossed the wooden floor towards the sound. Checking the name on the screen as it flashed in front of him, his heart sank as he realised who it was. He flipped the cell phone open and brought the handset to his ear.

"I thought you'd never call," Joe spoke.

A gravely voice filled his ears as he sat down at the pale brown wooden dining table. He listened as the man on the other side of the phone informed him with precise and detailed information that he had been waiting over two weeks for. Joe nodded as he listened to the man, occasionally interrupting him when a question needed to be asked but other than that, Joe understood everything the caller had told him.

Joe White averted his gaze towards the door of his accommodation as a knock echoed throughout the small apartment. With the phone still attached to his ear and the voice of the man continued to fill his senses, he made his way towards the door cautiously. He squinted through the glass panel to the left of the door and cursed mentally as the figure of Steve McGarrett came into sight.

"He's here," Joe started, cutting the man off. He could hear the man on the other end of the phone curse loudly.

Joe clasped his hand around the door handle and pulled the heavy door open. Steve glanced up at him as the door opened and entered the apartment at Joe's beckoning hand. The Commander hovered near the couch, his hands resting in his jean pockets as his eyes watched Joe intensely.

"Yeah…that's great, thanks!" Joe ended the call quickly.

The older gentleman turned his attention towards Steve, a smile flashing across his features.

"Who was that?" Steve asked.

"Just an old friend, he's coming to Hawaii in the next few days and he just rang to tell me that he's booked the plane tickets."

"Oh, that's great."

"Yeah, it is," Joe smiled, placing his cell phone upon the kitchen counter. "So, what can I do you for?"

Steve took a deep breath and folded his arms. "We have a new recruit on our team for the time being."

"Detective Phoebe Harper."

Steve burrowed his eyebrows. He noticed that it was not a question but an answer which meant he knew about her being on their team even before he was supposed to know. Steve nodded. "How did you know?"

"Oh…um…John called me late last night and told me." Joe said quickly.

"You know John?" Steve asked, walking towards the kitchenette that was situated at the far end of the beach house. Joe silently offered him a drink to which he accepted.

Joe busied himself with the pouring of lemonade into two large glasses. "Sure. Worked with him for the best part of five years. He's a close friend. He was the one who told me to come to Hawaii."

"He never mentioned anything about you when I spoke to him," Steve said, taking a sip of the cold lemonade. The coolness of the sweet drink slipped down his throat and immediately cooled him. It was a hot day in Hawaii and the sun was bearing down heavily on the island allowing no reassurance of a cool breeze to comfort its inhabitants.

Joe looked up at Steve and shrugged. "Maybe he forgot. I'm sure he's had a lot to deal with, you know, what with everything that happened with Phoebe."

"Yeah, maybe." Steve said. "She has this case that needs Five-0 to lend a hand with."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," Steve rested against the dining table. "What do you know about Kaiki Mai?"

Joe hastily took a sip of his drink before resting it upon the kitchen counter. He leaned against the counter, biting his lip in thought. "Not an awful lot. All I know is that he's a drug dealer and…"

Steve narrowed his gaze. "And what?"

"He used to be a marine." 

* * *

><p>Steve McGarrett exited Joe White's apartment and walked towards the silver car that sat in the driveway. He swiftly retrieved his cell phone from his back pocket, and dialled a number that had been contacted numerous times over the last year or so.<p>

_"Yes, Steven?"_

Danny William's cheerful voice filled his ears as he unlocked the silver Camaro.

"You are not going to believe what I've just found out about Mai." Steve said, starting the engine. "Where are you?"

_"I'm picking Grace up from school, why?" _

"I'll swing by your apartment, wait for you there. Call the team and let them know where to meet us. Call Phoebe and tell her to come quickly."

_"Wait, wait, wait. Steven, I'm not going to call Phoebe." _Danny's voice suddenly became anxious at the thought of talking to Phoebe. _"Why can't you do it? You have her number."_

"Danny, this isn't the time to play this game. Just make sure everyone is at yours within thirty minutes, got that?"

_"Eye-eye, Captain. But I'm not calling Phoe-"_

Steve ended the call and quickly sent a text to Danny. He swiftly backed out of the driveway and made his way towards Danny's apartment. 

* * *

><p><em>'555-3245. Now you don't have an excuse not to call her - S.'<em>

Danny stared at the text he had just received from his colleague and mentally screamed in frustration. He was quite happy not knowing nor having her number. He was quite happy pretending she did not exist for the time being. As Danny phoned each team member, he rested against the gates of Grace's school. He knew, sooner or later, he would have to face the issue face on whether he liked it or not and both himself and Phoebe would have to deal with everything.

He glanced at his phone screen, his finger hovering over the green button that signified 'Call'. He took a deep breath, pressed it and brought his phone to his ear.

After several rings, the phone call was answered and her voice was heard on the other end.

_"Hello?"_

"Phoebe, it's me…Danny."

_"Oh, hi."_

Silence invaded their conversation and Danny took a deep breath. He could hear Phoebe moving around in the background of the phone call and he moved from his position.

_"What can I do you for?"_

Danny scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "Steve wants us all to meet at my apartment in less than thirty minutes."

Silence once again invaded his senses before she spoke, her voice barely audible.

_"Oh, right… what for?"_

"He thinks he has a lead on your case."

_"Oh…OK…I'll be over shortly."_

"OK, by-"

Phoebe coughed, _"I…um… I don't know where you live."_

Danny painfully gave her his address quickly, making sure she had noted it down correctly.

_"Thanks, Danny."_

"OK, bye."

_"Bye."_

The click sounded indicating the call had ended and Danny turned just in time to see Grace bounding down the steps of her school and run towards him, with a beaming smile upon her lips.

"Hey, Danno!"

"Hey, monkey." Danny smiled, ruffling his daughters dark brown hair. She had inherited her hair from her mother, the dark brown colour of her hair framed her face just like her mothers had and he often found it hard to distinguish what his daughter had inherited from him as her resemblance with her mother was uncanny. "Good day?"

Grace shrugged her shoulders, "It could've been better."

Danny smiled at Grace's comment as they started to make their way towards his house on foot seeing as Steve had needed to take his - _his - _car to go and see Joe. He watched his daughter bounce happily along the sidewalk and at that moment he would not have changed anything for the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own the hilarious masterpiece that is Hawaii Five-O nor do I own the characters that make the show so popular. I do, however, own my OC Phoebe Harper.

Thoughts and flashbacks are in _italics_.

Reviews, good and bad, are very appreciated. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Phoebe followed the directions Danny had given to her closely and arrived at his apartment five minutes before the thirty minute deadline. She had been in the middle of unpacking the rest of her belongings when she had received a call from Danny informing her that Steve had needed to see her regarding her case. After Danny had ended the call, Phoebe had stared at the mess within her living room for a considerable amount of time contemplating whether to quickly unload her clothes so that she could at least make a dent on the work that needed to be done or to quickly shower and freshen herself up for the small meeting.

She decided on the latter for the main reason to prepare herself into seeing Danny again. Phoebe knew that she would see him, be in his company and have to talk to him but it never made it easier on her feelings. Even after so many years of not being around him, he still made her nervous. Phoebe was not sure whether that was a good thing or not, for she knew that their history together made everything much more undesirable.

Parking up outside a small white beach house, Phoebe inspected the surrounding area. There were two other cars parked up outside the house, a black Ford Ranger and a silver Camaro. She could only guess they were Chins and Dannys vehicles informing her that she was most likely the last person to arrive. She exited the vehicle and readjusted her clothing as a way to give her a little longer to prepare herself.

She wore black skinny jeans and a long white plain top, with a red cardigan covering her arms. Red pumps decorated her feet as well as a blue silk scarf wrapped around her neck. Phoebe made her way towards the door, carefully treading on the stepping stones that lead to the entrance.

Knocking lightly upon the wooden door, Phoebe stepped back and waited for a few moments before the door opened. A little girl of no more than ten years old stood at the door, a smile on her face. Phoebe observed the girl for a moment, taking in the similarities she shared with him. There was no denying the fact that the girl before her was his daughter.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Phoebe heard his voice. She averted her gaze towards the ground, tears burning her eyes.

"Monkey, what have I told you about answering the do-" Danny stared. "Phoebe."

Composing herself as quickly as she could, Phoebe glanced up in the direction of his voice. "Danny."

Their eyes met for a moment before Danny looked down at his daughter. "Hey, monkey?"

"Yes, Danno?" The little girl stared up at her father.

"Why don't you go and tell Steve that Phoebe's arrived so he doesn't wear a hole into my carpet, OK?"

The girl nodded with a giggle and bounced off into the other room. Danny turned towards Phoebe, moved to the side and allowed her entrance into his house. The two of them remained silent as they stood in the hallway.

"Is that... Grace?"

Danny nodded. Steve had mentioned to Danny that he had informed Phoebe about Danny marrying and having a child in the time they had been separated. He was surprised that Phoebe had taken the news so well on the surface but he knew, deep down, that Phoebe was not showing her true feelings. Ever since Lori had joined the team she had shown Steve the techniques of analysing body language and he could see how her features tensed up when he and Kono were talking to Danny about Grace's upcoming surprise birthday party.

"She…uh…she's very sweet."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, she is. Um…the team's in the living room. I think we, uh, best go and join them."

Phoebe hated awkward conversations. She was used to either giving orders to her team or spending time on her own researching cases. Conversations with other people had not been one of her strongest points, and even with Danny she often found it hard to keep a conversation going with him but Danny being Danny he allowed her to come out of her comfort zone and come out of her shell with his talkative self. She often called him her saviour, as he brought out the best in her. But as Phoebe stared up at him, she was overwhelmed with guilt. He had been the best thing that had ever happened to her and she had let him down.

Danny turned his back on her and walked down the long corridor to the living room. Phoebe watched as Danny stopped when he reached the middle of the corridor, scratching the back of his neck before he turned glanced back in the direction of Phoebe, who still remained in the spot in which he had left her.

Their eyes met and Danny narrowed his eyes, shocked to see tears swimming in her eyes. He had always hated it when she cried. Phoebe had never been an emotional person, she had always kept her emotions hidden from him, her father and brothers as it showed weakness and vulnerability. Danny watched as Phoebe quickly composed herself and breathed through the waves of emotions currently knocking on the walls of her heart. It was obvious to Danny that Phoebe had learned about Grace through Steve as he knew he had never mentioned anything about having a daughter.

He cursed himself mentally for not clearing the air with her and bring up the fact that he had moved on with his life, met the woman of his dreams and married her and had the most beautiful little daughter he could ever imagine. Who was he kidding? There was no way he had moved on with his life. Sure, he had grown accustomed to leading a new life with her in it but he had certainly not moved on with it.

And from looking at Phoebe, she had not moved on either.

* * *

><p>Steve McGarrett watched as Danny entered the living room a few seconds before Phoebe. He had not heard a conversation taking place in the corridor which meant that whatever they had to say would remain unspoken for the time being. He wanted to know what happened between them as much as anyone else but it was up to both Phoebe and Danny to decide when they wanted to speak in order to resolve their issues. He was glad that, for the time being, it had not affected their work…yet.<p>

"What do you have?" Phoebe asked, clearing her throat. She glanced at Steve, then at Danny who stood off to the side.

"Kaiki Mai…" Steve started when he noticed Grace sitting on the chair situated next to the large glass door leading towards the beach, he stopped.

Danny sensing Steve's reason for stopping, turned towards his daughter and said, "Monkey, could you go play in your room for a few minutes please?"

Grace huffed and dragged her feet towards her bedroom. Once the door to her bedroom closed, Danny turned back to his colleagues. When Steve was sure that his team were listening and he had their full attention, he handed Phoebe a case file in which had a handful of documents inside.

Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows as she took the file. She took a seat on the small settee that Kono was sitting upon. Her blue eyes skimmed the information quickly, her brain trying to digest the words printed upon the paper. She glanced up at Steve. "What is this?"

"You didn't know?" Steve asked, his hands on his hips.

Phoebe shook her head. "I had no idea. How did you find this out?"

"Joe," Steve answered. "Joe White."

"OK, let me wrap my head around this." Phoebe whispered, receiving confused expressions from her team.

"Can someone please enlighten the rest of us as to what the hell is going on?" Danny asked, his hands clasped together. "I would be eternally grateful to know what ever you two are talking about."

As Steve told his colleagues the information he had found about Kaiki Mai, Phoebe continued reading the case file. It seemed… out of place. Why had nobody ever mention that Mai was a former marine? John hadn't known, her team certainly did not know and in the last two years nothing screamed 'marine' at her. Nobody had known, surely.

It did not make sense. Phoebe stood, waving the closed file at Steve.

"So, what you're telling us is that Kaiki Mai is one of you?" Phoebe asked. "He's a marine."

Steve nodded. "He's a _rogue _marine."

"This just gets better and better," Phoebe exclaimed, sighing as she dropped back into her seat. The file was in her lap as she rubbed her face. "All of this means that he's trained in everything you know. He'll be harder to track down, to arrest."

"How long did it take you to find him last time?" Kono asked, her voice masking uncertainty.

Phoebe snorted. "Two years."

* * *

><p>"We can do this. We can bring him to justice," Steve said. "You have all of us now. I can tell you that my team are some of the best people I know."<p>

Although feeling somewhat reassured by Steve's words, the feeling of anxiety did not seem to budge as she weighed the pros and cons of the plan they had constructed. It was good, no doubt about it, and even though Phoebe had outweighed everything that needed to be done in order for her to bring Kaiki Mai to justice, she could only see one flaw. And that was the fact that she had brought up his weakness, his family, which meant the next time they would meet it would mean he would at least target her weakness. If he was a marine he would have contact with someone within the detective agency which meant he could read her file, know every little detail about her and weaken her until she became too involved.

As the team dispersed back to either the office or home in Phoebe's case, they were all focused on one thing and that was to bring Kaiki Mai to justice once and for all, and to take him off the streets.

But somehow, deep down, Phoebe knew, as she drove away from Danny's house, that nothing happened the way it was supposed to and one way or another they would face the obstacles thrown in their pathways together.

* * *

><p>As evening descended over Hawaii, Danny was driving back from Rachel's after dropping Grace back home. Rather reluctantly he must say. Stan was back from his business trip to New York and Rachel had wanted Grace back home so that they could spend family time together just in time for the weekend to begin.<p>

Entering his house, he made his way straight to the bedroom. He needed a shower, and so he slipped into the shower after getting undressed and relished as the warm water hit his skin. He stood underneath the running water with his head tilted up towards the ceiling as thoughts ran through his head at a million miles per second. As much as he wanted to he could not believe that Phoebe was back. Even though he had told himself over and over again, the new information would not seem to sink in. He was not sure whether he wanted to believe it or not or the fact that the barriers he had built throughout the years had blocked it out.

A few hours had passed and he soon found himself in bed, lying against the pillows that adorned his quite messy bed. But as much as he could, Danny could not sleep. He'd tried endlessly, for many hours it seemed, to relax and had even tried to use the relaxation CD Steve had given to him the day before - much to Danny's disgust however - but he had just found himself sitting up in bed with his arms folded and an uninterested expression etched across his features. After several moments of debating whether to stick it out or to do something much more productive now that he wasn't going to sleep, he flicked the sheets off him and walked into the small bathroom of his tiny apartment.

He quickly changed, brushed and slicked his hair back until he was satisfied with it, and grabbed his car keys. Glancing at the clock, it read _02:23 a.m._. Danny huffed and made his way to his silver car.

Time seemed to pass slowly as he drove towards HQ and he did not know whether it was because he was tired or the fact that he had too much on his mind. He decided the latter was probably the most possible reason as to why he was having difficulty sleeping. Sure he sometimes had nights where he could not sleep but it had been three days now since he had not been able to sleep for more than an hour because he was constantly thinking about her. He slept fine before she had come back. He was dealing just fine before she came back.

Taking a deep breath, Danny found that he had made it to HQ without realising it. He wondered how he had managed it as he couldn't actually remember taking any notice of where he was going. As he made his way up towards the offices, he found that the light in Steve's office was on. With a burrowed eyebrow, he pulled his gun from the holster on his hip as he entered headquarters cautiously.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own the hilarious masterpiece that is Hawaii Five-O nor do I own the characters that make the show so popular. I do, however, own my OC Phoebe Harper.

Thoughts and flashbacks are in _italics_.

Reviews, good and bad, are very appreciated. Hope you enjoy it!

Author's note: I apologise for the delay but as I have some free time, there will quite a few updates! Enjoy! Also, I have a few questions... where would you like to see Phoebe and Danny's relationship go? I have a few ideas but would love to know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Phoebe turned at the sound of Danny's voice entering her ears and found that he had his gun pointing at her. With a smirk on her face, she pulled her hands up in mock surrender and raised her eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Phoebe answered, sarcasm coating her tongue. "Can you stop pointing that gun at me, please?"

Danny hesitated for a moment and after receiving a glare from Phoebe, he lowered the weapon. He was beyond tired. He was not functioning like a normal person.

"Why are you here so late?" Danny asked, taking a seat in Steve's chair. He watched Phoebe for a moment as she balanced a case file on her lap, her eyes skimming the information tiredly as her glasses resting upon her forehead.

"Couldn't sleep," Phoebe shrugged. "I could ask you the same question."

Danny smirked and sat back in his seat. "And my answer would be quite similar to yours."

Phoebe glanced at Danny and nodded. Ever since Phoebe had known Danny, his insomnia had been a major problem. It had tested their relationship to the max as Phoebe enjoyed her sleep but never got any with Danny tossing and turning in bed. She had loved him so she made exceptions but what was once Danny's problem was now her problem.

They sat in silence for a few moments but neither of them worked. Phoebe was staring at the same page, at the same words but nothing seemed to go in. Danny was the same: he sat there, looking at his hands and at the finger where he once sported a wedding ring.

Phoebe coughed, pulling Danny back down to earth.

"So…" Danny said, leaning back in the chair. He watched as Phoebe glanced up at him and then tried to look anywhere but him.

"Don't do that," he whispered.

"Don't do what?" Phoebe asked, her eyes back down on the pages in front of her.

"Try and pretend I'm not here. You've only looked at me twice."

Phoebe sat back, pushing the papers from her lap and onto the seat next to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes met his and her breath hitched in her throat.

"What do you want me to do, Danny?"  
>"Just don't act like I'm in the wrong," Danny whispered. "Don't act like I'm the bad guy who left without telling you."<p>

Phoebe remained still, not knowing what to say or do. She could feel Danny's stare bore into her soul and although she felt uneasy, there was an element of protection in his presence. Fourteen years had passed between them and they had grown older and somewhat wiser. Danny had married Rachel and they had had Grace. He had created a life with another woman, placing all the memories he had shared with Phoebe behind him. And even though Rachel was no longer in his primary life, he still had Grace to share his life with. Phoebe, on the other hand, had created a life within her career. She didn't feel the need to share her life with someone: as long as she had a case to keep her busy then she could carry on.

Phoebe had spent the last fourteen years alone, only with colleagues keeping her company before they went back to their families after the case they were working on was closed. After Danny, she felt as though she didn't deserve to be happy. For Danny, however, Phoebe had been his life and he had to move on for his own sanity.

"Why didn't you contact me? You knew where I lived, where I hung out… but… was it me?" Danny asked. "Did I make you leave? Did I do something wrong? Like leave the toilet lid up? Did I not clear away after myself?"

Phoebe didn't answer, couldn't even. She had left him believing it was him that was the reason for her departure. Guilt crept into her heart and she felt the tears escape the confines of her eyes and slip down her cheeks. Everything that had happened had been out of their hands, out of their control and Phoebe had kept that from him. Hurting Danny was something that she didn't want to do, but in turn, by her not telling him had caused the very same heartache to plague his life.

"I never meant to hurt you," She whispered, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Well, you did!"

"And I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Danny."

Danny shook his head. "You can't just apologise now. What you did was wrong. You didn't even tell your father where you were going! Did you ever tell him your reason for leaving?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"So, he died without knowing why you left, where you were? If you were safe?"

"No, Danny! No… I didn't. I didn't tell anyone where I was going. Because I didn't know where I was going! And I apologise to everyone that I hurt. That was not my intention. I had to leave, okay? I had to go… and I stayed there. Coming back was hard. I woke up every morning in a dirty motel room with the intention of coming back, telling you everything," Phoebe sniffed. "But I couldn't. I couldn't take that step and I was a coward. You can call me a coward because I deserve it."

Phoebe stood, and walked towards the window. The tiny specks of sunlight - the start of a new day - was creeping up from behind the mountains in the distance.

"Coward." Danny said, bitterly.

Phoebe nodded, and wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

"I hated myself so much, Danny. I know I hurt everyone but… I couldn't find a way out."

"A way out of what?! What was so bad with our life that you just had to pack up and leave? Huh? Please, give me an answer because I would like to know!"

Turning around to face him, Phoebe found that he had stood up and was standing so close to her that she could feel the anger radiate from him. Phoebe had seen Danny angry a few times before but never like this. The thought of being the reason as to why he was so angry was torture. He had a right to know and yet Phoebe couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Dan-"

"TELL ME!" Danny shouted. He was shaking with anger now. He didn't want to be like this to Phoebe, but he had to be mean to her but he was so angry.

Phoebe laid a hand on his chest to push him back a bit, and she felt as he placed his hand on top of hers. She closed her eyes, afraid that if she opened them and met her eyes with his, that…

The cool air from the air conditioning met her hand where Danny had been holding tightly just a few seconds before. She glanced up and found him walking out of Steve's office and into the general meeting area.

Phoebe's breath hitched in her throat and she found herself holding onto the desk to regain composure. Her legs felt like jelly and her mind was fuzzy. Danny's intense stare was still staring back at her in her mind and she took a deep breath before following after him.

* * *

><p>"Dan, wait…" Phoebe called out to Danny who seemed to be ignoring her. He was walking to his silver car and she found herself running to catch him up. She slowed to a halt. "You know what… I should never have come here. I should never have boarded that flight if I knew that everything I've been trying to run away from would creep back up. The only thing I can do is apologise for all the shit I've put you through."<p>

"You have no idea what you've put me through! What was supposed to be the happiest day of my life turned into the worst!" Danny retaliated. He had paced back to where Phoebe was stood. "You left me. With no explanation. You just upped and left, leaving me to tell all of our guests that you weren't going to come. When people asked me why you weren't coming, all I could tell them was that I had no idea why my _fiancée _decided to leave me at the alter. That I had absolutely no clue where you were!"

Phoebe ran a hand through her hair. "And I'm sorry. But I had to leave."

"Why? What was so more important than marrying me?"

"I can't tell you, Danny. Not yet… but I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

"You know what. I wish that you never came back. I wish that… I wish that I never met you."

And with that, Danny turned his back and walked away, leaving Phoebe to crumble.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hello… remember me? I apologise that I never updated this, the season had ended it and I had so many ideas for it but none of them would come out. But now, I have refreshed my mind and looked at all my notes for this and I've come up with this. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Fourteen years ago

_The day came around quickly, faster than Phoebe could anticipate. She hardly slept, her mind going over all the fine details and trying to figure out who was in charge with what. She had insisted on taking the majority of the plans, but her family made sure that they were all passed around so that Phoebe was able to get the rest she deserved. It was exciting, yet there was a flutter of fear that occasionally floated across her heart. She was petrified._

_She hadn't seen Danny for three days, and here she was, staring at the ceiling, on the morning of their wedding. She was about to become Mrs Daniel Williams. The thought was electrifying yet horrifying. Would she be a good wife? They were both so young… so immature and naïve… that the doubts would often barge their way into her mind. But it was normal to be scared and doubts. It was what being human was like._

_And she loved Danny, more than life itself. She had never felt like this before, about anyone. And yet she didn't feel good enough. He loved her, she knew that, but the niggling fear of him falling out of love with her was overwhelming._

_She got out of bed and walked towards the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes were faint but to her, they were noticeable. She yawned, and stared at her reflection. In just under four hours, she would be marrying the man who had her heart tightly clasped to his own._

_A knock on the door startled her and she went to open it. A smile crept across her face as she saw her father standing with two large glasses of champagne. A playful smile was etched across his face, one of a mischievous and sneaky manner._

_"I know it's early but… after all, it's your wedding day!" He said as he kicked the door to her bedroom shut. He watched as she walked over to the bed after passing her the glass of champagne and furrowed his brow. "Are you all right, sweet?"_

_Phoebe nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Yeah… didn't sleep last night."_

_"Ah… the pre-wedding nerves!" he said, remembering back to his own wedding day with his beloved, Judy. He had been a nervous wreck, having thrown up five times before getting to the church. He was young, too, but there was a different reason as to why he married young. Judy was expecting Phoebe, and their plans to travel the world together were short lived as the excitement of welcoming their first child together overwhelmed them. "I was throwing up all morning… but it's completely normal. I felt that I was doing everything wrong, that I wasn't good enough. Then I thought of you, growing in Judy's stomach and the life I was about to experience… and… they never tell you about the love you feel when you walk down the aisle, knowing that in the next hour, you'd be married. The first time I saw Judy, I cried. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on… and even to this day… I'm still as madly in love with her now as I was when I first met her."_

_"You'll be absolutely fine…" he continued, when doubt spread across her features. "We should get you ready, my beautiful girl."_

_He left shortly after, and Phoebe downed the bubbly beverage in one go. Dutch courage, she thought._

_A few moments after her father's departure, a burst of excited knocks on the door could be heard and a small smile etched across her face. Her mother and her best friends – the bridesmaids – bounced into the room with all the essentials needed to make her the flawless and blushing bride. She smiled as they fawned over her; styling her hair into the sleek and elegant bob up do; applying flawless make-up, as if creating a mask for her to hide behind; and helping her into her dress. The hours seemed to fly by and it wasn't long before it was time for her to make that short walk up the aisle to her husband to be._

_Her mother and friends left her then, with one last kiss from them all. Her mother stared into her eyes and smiled; the toothy grin she loved so much appearing, and kissed both her cheeks. "I love you," she whispered. "More than anything. Just breathe."_

_She stared at herself in the mirror, an unfamiliar face staring back at her. What was she so scared of? Nothing else mattered except for Danny and her. It was their life, their relationship… yet why did it scare her so much?_

_The guests were all waiting and ready to see her walk down the aisle. The smile on Danny's face was unrecognisable. He was beaming from ear to ear, as if he had won the lottery. And in reality, he felt like he had. Phoebe made him happy, made his heart swell and she was the only person who was able to leave him utterly speechless._

_He couldn't wait to be a unit with her, to be a family. Growing up, his family were never a huge part of his life. His mother had deserted his father, him and his younger brother when he was six, and his father left when he was fourteen. It was then that he met Phoebe and her family soon became his family. She was his, and he was hers. It wasn't just them getting married, but it was the beginning of a new chapter… one where they were together, where they didn't have to hide and where nothing else mattered apart from them being happy._

_But she never arrived. No one had seen her since her family helped her prepare for the wedding. Her father had gone to her room, and was shocked to find it empty. The wedding dress was laid out on the bed, as if never worn, and a note was laid next to it._

I'm sorry_, it read, _I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Forgive me_. The words hit her father like a ton of bricks, and he crumpled to the floor. He should have seen behind the frightened look in her eyes, and talked her out of leaving. Why did she leave? What had happened to make her just up and leave? Was she coming back?_

_He had regained his composure and had made his way down to where the ceremony was going to happen, and motioned for Danny to follow him. The look in Danny's eyes was as if he knew, as if the short walk towards him confirmed his fears._

_"She's not coming, is she?" Danny had asked, to which her father shook his head. Danny nodded as tears formed in his eyes. "I guess I better tell everyone that there's not going to be a wedding today."_

_As Danny prepared to tell the excited guests that the wedding was cancelled, Phoebe was boarding a flight to England. She would spend a few weeks there, before moving on. And at that moment, when he addressed his friends and family that Phoebe was gone, he vowed to himself that he would never love someone as much as he did with her._


End file.
